Sapaia Mataya
Physical Description He stands at 5'8. Universes Background Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Combat Sapaia does not actually usually use any hand-to-hand combat, though he is learning basic physical fighting techniques. Most of his power comes into play mentally. He has the ability to read minds, though it goes far deeper than that. Normally he can just read a person's thoughts, but if he has looked into their eyes (he only has to have looked into their eyes once and he has them memorized; all of the Matayas can distinguish people apart just by looking at their eyes) then he can go deeper. As long as Sapaia does not force it, he can infiltrate deep into a person's mind and plant ideas, influence them to do something, or flat out take control of their body. Though that sounds like the worst aspect of his power, something that might be worse (depending on the person) would be that he can gain access to a person's memories. Depending on how strong a person is mentally, they can block Sapaia out to some degree, but generally, Sapaia has the ability to take complete and utter control of somebody's mind, and even access memories that the subject has forgotten. If he wants to, Sapaia can even erase memories from the subject's (or even his own) mind. Though there are differences. He can erase memories in other people, but he can only hide his own. It doesn't come without a price. Depending on how ruthless Sapaia is with his assault, he will feel short of breath or sick when he returns to his own mind. Also, while he is in somebody else's mind, his physical body is completely vulnerable. Relationships Nikolas: (nonAU) Nikolas and Sapaia are 'secret lovers'. Only Nikolas's brother Kristoph knows about it. Nikolas was assigned to teach Sapaia what was neccessary to know to become king of the Black Dragons in place of King Acerbus. The two did not get along. The two of them had a rather classic FoeYay business going on. Feelings grew between them as as Nikolas saved Sapaia's life several times. Sapaia is the submissive in the relationship. Sapaia loves Nikolas dearly but he can't help feeling guilty that he's going behind Acelyn's back. (AU) Nikolas is Sapaia's lover. All there is to it. Sapaia had a one-sided love for Nikolas for years and the second that Nikolas said he loved him back, Sapaia had never felt so happy. He would do anything to make Nikolas happy. The two have a sort of violent relationship, one where Nikolas will not hesitate to Falcon Punch Sapaia through a wall if he gets annoyed. Sapaia Marked Nikolas when they first met and Sapaia can feed only from him. Sapaia would do anything to try and protect him as well. Koukon: Koukon is Sapaia's younger brother. Sapaia is extremely protective of him, and would go to just about any lengths to see him safe. He probably dotes on Koukon a bit too much due to not having seen him for years on end. Krystal: Krystal is Sapaia's older sister. Sapaia absolutely adores Krystal and tries his hardest during training (even if sometimes he slips). Until the time Jaden brought Krystal back to life, he was riddled with guilt and blamed himself for her death. Shoushi: (nonAU) Shoushi is Sapaia's older brother. They get along fairly well, but mostly interact with others. (AU) Shoushi is Sapaia's older brother. Shoushi blamed Sapaia for Krystal's death and assaulted Sapaia's mental state through the guise of 'training'. He wanted to make life as difficult for Sapaia as possible. There was no love between Shoushi or Sapaia. Sapaia hated and feared him and Shoushi just plain hated Sapaia. Nick: Nick is Sapaia's pet ferret that he got at the pet store. The two adore each other, and Sapaia plays with Nick at least once every day. Kristoph: (nonAU) As of late Sapaia's gotten a bit closer to Kristoph, as he's the only person who knows that Nikolas is sleeping with Sapaia. The two are still friends even through what's happening. (AU) Sapaia was the one who helped Kristoph find his brother again in the first place. The two are good friends, and Kristoph has taken it upon himself once or twice to call Sapaia out when he gets too reckless with his powers. Sapaia doesn't see Kristoph as an older or younger brother, but rather as one of his closest friends. Acelyn: (nonAU) Acelyn is Sapaia's wife. She is the Princess of the Black Dragons and Sapaia was the one who introduced her to the world at large. Sapaia cares deeply for her but finds that he's utterly torn between Acelyn and Nikolas in terms of affection. To Sapaia, Acelyn's blood is sweet and addictive. Sapaia would do anything so that she wouldn't cry, because he would fold to anything immediately. (AU) The two don't exactly see each other very often, but they bonded at the Black Dragon Palace after Nikolas saved Sapaia's life. Sapaia feels rather protective towards her, but has no romantic interest in her. Arai: (AU) They realy didn't get along at first. It wasn't really until Arai got his own body that they became friends. The two, surprisingly, had a common interest in music and they bonded mainly through that, though they both share a rather perverted personality. When they're in the 'band mode' they're basically inseperable. Luthando: (AU) At first, Luthando and Sapaia had a very rocky relationship. Luthando was the one who ultimately caused Krystal's death. Sapaia did not forgive Luthando until Krystal was alive again. Since then, they've actually gotten quite close as they bonded over music as well. Sapaia relies on Luthando to be the lyricist. Annise: (nonAU) Annise is Sapaia and Acelyn's daughter. She has Sapaia's ability to look into others' minds. She doesn't have to drink blood. Sapaia is extremely protective of her, even if he doesn't know of her yaoi fantasies. (AU) Sapaia likes her and does know about her fantasies, but he still cares about her. Even if she does write Kristoph/Sapaia. Acerbus: (nonAU) Sapaia hated Acerbus for the longest time, only lightening up when Acerbus allowed Acelyn to marry Sapaia. Ever since then Sapaia has had forced respect for the Black Dragon King, respect that has only been showed once sans any sarcasm. After being relieved of the pressures of having to take Acerbus's place, Sapaia's feelings have mellowed out. Tropes Berserk Button - (applies to all verses:) Nikolas, Krystal, Koukon, Kristoph, Acelyn, Annise, Cedric (nonAU), Grace (nonAU) Friendless Background - Most prominent in the AU. Kiss Of The Vampire Everything Sounds Sexier In French - Or in Sapaia's case to Nikolas, German Aw Look They Really Do Love Each Other - With Nikolas Seme - Unless Nikolas is on his mating season Single-Target Sexuality - Niksexual Image Song - Bubblin' Long Range Fighter - This, since his combat style is based almost entirely in the mind. With My Hands Tied - Again, since his combat style is based in the mind, all he needs is eye contact and then he can fight Written Work Untitled - Main character. A what-if scenario. We Are One - Main character. AU. Sapaia raises everybody's morale before the final fight against the aliens. 67% - Main character. Only mentioned. Prompt 70. Vacation - Main character. AU. Humor. Prompt 21. Sacrifice - Main character. Prompt 57. Rejection - Main character. AU. Prompt 60. Bad Jokes - {1/2} Main character. AU. Sapaia and Arai sing Bad Jokes while Nikolas watches. Bad Touch Trio - {2/2} Main character. AU. Nikolas doesn't like one of the songs. Really doesn't like it. Kristoph's Explorations - Side character. AU. Feisty Pie - Main character. AU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Sapaia gets jealous of a bed. Christmas Pie - Main character. AU. Nikolas/Sapaia; M. Nikolas gets revenge on Christmas. Merry Christmas - Main character. nonAU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Sapaia spends some time with Nikolas as well. A Maze - Not an actual story. An explanation of the Matayas' mental powers. {Incomplete} Applies to: nonAU, AU, AUAU, AU3, AUFE A Cut on the Hand - Main character. AU. Sapaia/Nikolas; M. Nikolas's blood is the best. Keeping a Secret - Main character. nonAU. Sapaia and Nikolas's relationship. Zaphy Won't Say He's In Love - Side character. nonAU. Songfic. Zaphiel has a dream he'd rather forget. Category:Character Category:Vampire